


focus

by impsy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snarky Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impsy/pseuds/impsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas knows that Dean's focus isn't where it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	focus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wishme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishme/gifts).



> For my darling wishme for her birthday! She requested carsex, I hope this is acceptable. :)
> 
> Sidenote, I set out to write a PWP and ACTUALLY MANAGED TO how did this happen. Look ma, no angst!

Dean didn't even see what hit him before it slammed into him, shoving him on his back on the hood of the car.

Dean hissed at the contact of the hot metal on his already-overheated skin, and he pushed back, scrambling to get away and find a weapon, until Castiel's face registered in his vision.

He relaxed immediately, grinning up at him. "Don't know your own strength, Cas?" he asked, sitting up with his elbows bracing him against the hood.

But a firm hand pushed him down again, forcing him down onto his back. Cas' movements were purposeful as he pressed him down, the buttons on his trenchcoat digging into Dean's bare chest.

"Jesus, Cas, what the hell?" He pushed against him, but the angel was an immovable object, and he reached for Dean's shoulders, leaning over him with dark eyes.

"You are _infuriating_ , Dean Winchester," he growled. His hair stood up at odd angles and he was significantly more disheveled and frazzled than usual. "You and your _obsession_ with this piece of metal-"

"Hey!"

"You can't see anything else. I've been standing _right behind you_ for the past ten minutes."

He huffed a laugh. "You know that's kind of creepy and you could have said something, right?"

Cas shrugged. "I was wondering if you would ever notice."

"And I didn't."

"No. You didn't." Cas' voice sounded even deeper and growlier than usual, and despite the heat, Dean shivered at the _power_ in his voice. He licked his lips, suddenly dry, and tried not to jump as Cas' hands lingered at his own, like he was trying to decide where to go next.

He had a few ideas.

But for now, he just grinned. "You _jealous_ , Cas?"

"I wrongly assumed you would focus on something other than your _car_ when I appeared." Cas slid his hands up to Dean's shoulders then down his arms, fingers trailing along the muscles, making patterns in the sheen of sweat from a long morning working outside.

"So you just stood there waiting for me to turn around?" The corners of Dean's eyes crinkled in amusement, but the smile was a little forced, and his arms twitched with the effort of staying still, not wanting him to stop those teasing touches. "There are- other ways to get a guy's attention."

"Are there?" They'd done this too many times for Cas to actually be ignorant, but he sure liked making Dean say what he wanted, the asshole.

"I'm sure you can-" His breath hitched in his throat with those hands made their way down to his jeans, trailing along the line between skin and fabric, doing nothing more than taunting him with the promise of sliding beneath only for a moment before returning to his chest, and Dean's voice was rough when he could speak again, "-figure something out."

Cas' lip quirked slightly, but he stopped himself from smiling. "I have your attention now, don't I?"

Dean grinned openly, leaning back on the hood and getting comfortable, the very picture of relaxation. "I mean, I _guess_ ," he drawled, drawing the word out with an exaggerated shrug. "You could probably..."

He trailed off, his gaze fixed on Cas' eyes, which swept across his body like he was planning an attack, determined and unstoppable and all angel.

His hands rested on Dean's shoulders for now, but he wasn't doing anything other than looking right now, and that amount of scrutiny made him squirm. "Cas-"

"Hush." His tone brooked no argument, and finally, _finally_ , his hands followed where his eyes had gone, fingertips sliding from his shoulders down his chest. Dean didn't know where Cas had been before zapping over here, but apparently the search for God had taken him somewhere north, because his skin still had a chill that raised goosebumps with every caress.

He squeezed his eyes shut, letting his skin soak up the sunshine and the feel of Cas' hands on him, loving the enhanced sensation of not knowing where he was going to touch next.

The heel of Cas' palm dragged along Dean's cock without warning, and he gasped at the unexpected contact, jerking upwards.

"God _damn_ , Cas, please-"

"Please what, Dean?" He was too damn good at pretending he had no idea what Dean was talking about, his tone perfectly innocent as he let Dean grind against him. It wasn't enough, not nearly enough, he needed hands on his skin _yesterday_. Dean opened his eyes and glared at him, but Cas just blinked those huge blue eyes at him. Bastard. "I don't understand what you want."

"Fucking- _touch_ me," he groaned. He bit his lip and let his head fall back against the hood with a _thunk_ , his hands balling into fists from the effort of not grabbing Cas and yanking him down for a bruising kiss, tearing that stupid button-up shirt off, sliding his hand down the front of those ridiculous slacks-

A dark chuckle. "Later."

The mindreading - and the promise - made Dean flush, but he was too distracted by Cas' hands sliding along his stomach to unbutton his fly to be embarrassed. Dean gasped in relief the moment it was undone, his cock jutting free.

But now he was desperate for some kind of friction, and he squirmed even while Cas pulled his jeans and boxers down, with some helpful wiggling.

Then Cas just stopped and stared again.

"Dammit, Cas," he groaned, reaching down and blindly grasping at his hands, desperate for contact. "I get the point, okay? I'll pay closer attention to you, my car isn't as important to me as you are, please just-"

Cas' thumbs traced the sharp lines of Dean's hipbones as he smiled. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want," he murmured, and Dean just groaned and jerked upward, but Cas stubbornly refused to do anything more than those light, teasing touches. "I know how important your car is to you."

"You- you fucking _know_. You know how much I want you."

"Yes. But I wanted to hear you say it."

He couldn't help a strangled laugh. "God _dammit_ , Cas, you-"

But he stopped short when Cas leaned down, his gaze fixed on Dean's cock so intently, so hungrily, that he could only wonder, dazedly, what the fuck he had ever done to deserve someone like this.

When Cas swallowed him down, no teasing or fanfare or anything but the slow, steady slide of Dean's aching cock into his wet, tight mouth, Dean couldn't help panting openmouthed at the sight.

"Jesus- _fuck_ -"

He pulled off and looked up at him, an eyebrow quirked. "That's not my name."

Dean's hoarse laugh became a strangled moan as he wrapped those gorgeous lips around him again, the wet heat of his mouth too much to bear. Cas' hands were still braced on his hips, running his thumbs along his hipbones, holding Dean still as he unconsciously tried to thrust upward.

But the bobbing of his head up and down, the sweet press of his tongue, the drag of his lips wrapped tight around his cock... it was all too much but not enough. The friction and slow, focused movements just enough to drive Dean absolutely insane with wanting, and he braced his feet against the grill of the car, trying to get leverage to buck upwards, to sink deeper into the tight heat of Cas' mouth.

Fuckin' _angels_ , man. Between their lack of gag reflex and not needing to breathe, this was the best fuck anyone could ever ask for. Then add in some crazy mindreading abilities... Dean knew he couldn't go back from this. Maybe God didn't intend for this to happen between humans and angels, but it sure worked out pretty well for-

Cas pulled off his cock with an obscene _pop_ , lips red and abused, eyes dark and _dangerous_.

"I thought I told you-" he said, before he licked a long, slow stripe from base to tip, making Dean groan, "to _pay attention_."

"S-sorry," he managed, panting heavily. "Don't- don't let me- interrupt."

Cas just smirked and reached up to take Dean's hand and slowly, purposefully, placed it on the side of his own head. Dean's fingers wound their way into his hair immediately, and Cas just smirked and swallowed him down again.

But this time, he didn't stop when Dean's cock nudged at the back of his mouth, just continued and sank down until his nose bumped his pelvis and Dean's cock was deep in his throat. 

" _Fuck_ , Cas, you're-" His other hand came up to grab at Cas' hair, tugging on it tightly, almost beyond words. The intense feeling, the _tightness_ , was too much to bear.

And when Cas swallowed around him, the muscles of his throat rippling along Dean's cock, he almost sobbed.

His entire vocabulary consisted of nothing but Cas' name, gasped or groaned, and his world was reduced to his hands tugging on Cas' hair and Cas' hot mouth around his cock, his tongue running along the vein, his tight throat swallowing him down.

Dean lost track of time - it felt like forever that Cas kept him pinned there on the hot metal of the car, keeping his hips still, sucking Dean off at his own, painfully slow pace.

He squirmed and moaned, begged, pleaded with him to please, _god_ , just let him come, just go a little faster, a little harder, a little _more_ \- he was so close, but Cas always _knew_ , and backed off the moment Dean was about to go over the edge.

The feelings were so intense that he felt like he was going to burst out of his skin, and just when he thought he would lose his mind if he didn't come that very _second_ , one of Cas' hands released his hip, sliding down and back until he was nudging one finger at the tight pucker of his ass.

With a gasp, his eyes shot open, wide and unseeing, and his hands pulled so tightly on Cas' hair that, had he not been human, he might have pulled off to yell at him.

But Cas just hummed, swallowed around him once more, and slid one finger inside, and that was it. Dean came so hard he saw stars, his orgasm shaking him to his very core, Cas' throat working around him to swallow him down.

By the time he came back to himself, Cas had pulled his jeans back up and was sitting next to him on the hood of the car, looking perfectly serene, as if he hadn't just given Dean the most mindblowing orgasm of his life.

"Jesus," he managed, his throat raw.

Cas looked down and smirked. "What did I tell you, Dean?"

He grinned weakly. "I know, I know. Not your name." He reached up to grab his tie and yank him down for a bruising kiss, grasping at Cas' thigh with the other hand before sliding over to press against the hard line of his cock tenting his slacks. "Really sorry about that," he murmured, unfastening Cas' belt buckle and pants with one swift motion before slipping his hand inside, making Cas groan and grasp at his shoulders. "How about I make it up to you?"


End file.
